Never Let You Go
by Juno0712
Summary: My version of what happened before Birthmark. Raven doesn't want her 16th Bday to come. On this day Trigon is supposed to come to earth. What will Raven do to stop this? What will BB do when he finds out? Oneshot BBxRae, full summery inside. R&R!


**Hi! Welcome to my 3rd fan fic! I hope you enjoy it! Here are the story details:**

**Title: Never Let You Go**

**Dedication: My sister and her fiancé, they're getting married in May! (And I'm the brides' maid). So...salutations and congratulations!**

**Summery: Raven doesn't want to live for her sixteenth birthday. On this day the prophesy is said to come true. What must she do to keep her friends safe? What will BB do when he realizes what she is about to do? BBxRae.**

**Type: One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans they belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics. Full stop. End of story. Bye, bye. **

**A/N: I wrote this story quite a while ago, I dunno why I didn't post it sooner…oh well. This is my version of what happened before Birthmark. Enjoy!**

**Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

------

It was six O'clock in the Titans tower, everyone was occupied. Cyborg was upgrading his car, Robin was sparing in the gym, Starfire was feeding Silky, and Beast Boy was trying to beat the high score on his hardcore new game.

And Raven? She was in her room. For what she expected to be the last time.

The sun light poured in through her drawn curtains, illuminating the dark Titans room and outlining her perfect features. This was always Raven's favorite time of the day. Sun set. But she would have to miss it today for the first and last time.

Raven had grown a lot now that she was nearly sixteen. Her body had changed a lot since she had first joined the Titans three years ago.

Her curves were easy to spot due to her skin tight leotard and caught the eye of many passing men she came across, her hair had grown to shoulder length and swayed softly in slight breezes, her lips had darkened to give her a more rosy complexion, her cheeks had a rather pale pink blush on them, her eyes had become a deeper colour of violet that demanded attention and made it impossible for anyone to ignore them, and she had also grown a bit taller, she was now a couple of inches shorter than Cyborg, but unfortunately for her, she was the shortest of the group by two inches.

Raven's room was still and peaceful, the only factor that could be heard was the almost silent rhythm of Raven breathing.

She had been in her room for a good proportion of the day. Nine hours at least. Normally she would have found it surprising that her friends hadn't bothered her yet, but she was far too busy concentrating on something else to wonder about that.

She hovered in a lotus position, deep in her mind she was speaking to her nine emotions, debating on what they should do in this crisis. Each had a different idea.

Timid thought that she should just give in there and then.

Happy thought they she should try and coax the enemy into being joyful.

Rude couldn't care less.

Bravery thought that she should fight to the end.

Lazy wanted to sleep through it all.

Love just wanted her to save her friends.

Sarcasm made a lot of, well, sarcastic comments.

Grumpy was complaining about how all the bad things always happen to her.

Rage...well you don't want to know what Rage thought.

Raven decided to listen to the wisest of the group.

Wisdom. Being the most sensible of them all, Raven decided to listen to what she had to say.

Wisdom looked at Raven, her eyes full of sorrow. In her mind, it was not supposed to be this way. Raven was a young girl who had had a troubled past and needed a bit of good news in her life. She didn't need this. She just didn't deserve it.

Raven sighed and prepared her self for the worst. By Wisdom's expression, the news she was about to hear was not going to please her.

"Go ahead. Say what you must." Said Raven as her heart began to race.

Over the years Raven had been developing emotions in Trigon's absence, it had came as quite a shock to her at first, being able to have a laugh with her friends without something blowing up. But after a while Raven started to enjoy feeling emotions that she had never felt before.

Being able to express all these emotions it meant that her other personalities were a bit more active. And now she could feel emotions she had an emotion that she found fitted each Titan.

Cyborg was like her older brother, always there for her when she needed him and she did the same. She found she could put her trust in Cyborg. His emotion was bravery.

Robin was someone who she could look up to. Someone who she knew she could trust. Robin was someone who she knew would always answer her questions. His emotion was wisdom.

Starfire was like her little sister, even if Raven _was_ younger than her. She was always offering to help Raven and to make her enjoy herself. Starfire is someone she could talk to and trust, her emotion is happy.

And Beast Boy…over the years that Raven had been able to feel, she began to feel attracted to the young changeling. He was always there for her, wanting to make her smile, wanting her join in with the activities around the tower. And she was certain that the other Titans had said something about him flirting with her. Beast Boy to her was more than just a friend. He didn't have his own special emotion, he fitted many feelings, there was too many to list.

Wisdom looked into Raven's eyes again. She could tell that she was thinking about the Titans. Oh how she would do anything to avoid saying this to Raven. She knew it would only break her heart.

"Wisdom…I am not afraid of what may happen, I ask you for an answer because only you know best. I shall ask once more…what should I do and what are the consequences of the options?" Asked Raven calmly.

Wisdom looked away from her. She couldn't handle looking into those innocent eyes of Raven's.

"What is it Wisdom? I need to know." She persisted, taking a step closer to her emotion.

"We…we have two options Raven…" Wisdom answered, looking up at her.

"What are they?"

"We could face Trigon." Wisdom took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't know if she had the courage to tell her Raven the next scenario, it was too painful.

"And the consequences?"

"It would be putting the Titans in danger. In _grave_ danger."

Raven looked at the ground and nodded. She knew she wouldn't do anything that would put her friends' lives at risk.

"And the other?"

Wisdom opened her tear-filled eyes and stared at Raven.

"We die."

The young Azarathian girl suddenly felt her heart skip a beat.

Raven bit her lip. It was sad…but Raven had made her choice. Solemnly the dark girl's eyes studied each and every one of her emotions. Their heads were down. They already knew her choice.

She sighed and left her mind. Suppressing her tears she walked to her bookcase and found a parchment and blood red pen.

On her paper she wrote:

_Dear friends,_

_There are many things you don't know about me, many things I've kept hidden away from you…one of these things are my birthday. Tomorrow I would turn sixteen, and on that day my destiny is meant to come true. I was born to bring Trigon, my father, to earth; I was born to destroy the world. I'm a portal. A portal that is here to ruin peoples lives. And, I'm going to do each and every one of you a favor and leave this world. I'll miss you all, but I know this is the right thing to do._

_Starfire, you were like a sister to me, I'm sorry for all the times I pushed you away, you were always a good friend. You were always there, trying to enlighten my day, and I want to thank you for it. You're a great person Star, I'll miss you lots._

_Robin you were a brotherly figure in my life, you understood me, you gave me my space, you helped me through the hard times. Thank you. You're a strong leader Robin, I'll miss you._

_Cyborg you were also like a brother to me, you were always so great to me and also gave me my space. Thanks. You're a great person Cy; never let anyone tell you otherwise. I'll miss you Cy._

_Beast Boy…you've always tried so hard to make me smile, I'm so sorry for pushing you away. You were always good to me, you were there for me, and you cheered me up when Malchior broke my heart. Thank you. I love you Beast Boy, I always have and I always will, I'll miss you, more than you know._

_You'll find my body on the rocks that surround Titans Tower. I'll miss each and every one of you, but please don't feel bad or upset; I'm doing this for the best. I don't want to risk your lives for the sake of mine. _

_I'll miss you friends, goodbye. _

_Raven._

Raven folded her parchment and laid it on the edge of her bed.

She took one last, long look at her dark room. She was going to miss everything so much. But she had to do this. She just had to. She would never do anything to put her friend's lives in danger and this was no exception.

She walked out of her room, purposely leaving her door open and slowly headed up for the roof.

Beast Boy was walking down the corridor after amazingly beating the highest score on Mega Monkeys four. He was definitely proud of himself.

While on his way to his room he noticed something…odd.

Raven's door was open.

Beast Boy, feeling like nothing could bring him down that day, decided to be daring. He peeked inside her room and looked around. Where was she? And why did she leave her door open? Something wasn't right here…

Then something else caught his attention. Through out the dark objects and artifacts Beast Boy spotted something white. Paper.

_'Who knew Raven kept a diary? Man am I in luck today! I guess I lil peek won't hurt anyone…'_ Beast Boy smirked at the thought.

He jogged over to the parchment and opened it, scanning the contents with extremely wide eyes.

"Oh my…SHIT!" He shouted, running as fast as his legs would take him to the roof. What the hell was Raven thinking?

"I've gotta stop her…I've gotta save her…I've gotta TELL her!" Yelled Beast Boy, sprinting to the door the lead up to the roof, almost tripping on the stairs while running up them.

He soon got there. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, his stomach was in knots. He felt like all the angst inside was going to kill him.

Looking around he spotted Raven, standing on the edge of the Tower.

Suddenly Raven raised her arms into the air and jumped high, diving over the side.

Beast Boy's breathing stopped for a mere second.

"NO!" He screamed, jumping after her.

It didn't take long at all to realize that if he stayed in human form he'd never reach her in time. He morphed into a whale, changing back to his normal self when he was hovering nothing but a couple of centimeters below her.

She had her eyes closed tight; her face was scrunched up and still had traces of tears on her cheeks.

"Raven!" He shouted, grabbing hold of her.

Her eyes snapped open and widened.

'_No…he can't…he…'_ Raven's mind was racing. Has he found the goodbye letter? Why couldn't he just leave her to do this and accept the fact that she was doing this for the better? Why had he come to save her?

"Beast Boy no…let me go!" She yelled, trying to break free from his grip but to no avail.

"I won't let you go Raven! I love you god damn it!"

Raven couldn't believe her ears…he loved her?

Then something struck Beast Boy…

They were still falling…

"Shit…" he muttered, swinging his legs so that he could land on his feet.

Beast Boy held Raven close, making sure her feet were above his, ensuring that she wouldn't get hurt or injured.

Swiftly Beast Boy landed on his feet, placing one hand on the ground when he got there.

Both of their hearts were racing. Was this due to the fall or something else?

Beast Boy looked at Raven, who was about to collapse from the surge of emotions building up inside of her. Tears fell from her pale cheeks and onto the rocks.

He walked up to the shaken girl and took her in his arms.

"Why did you save me Beast Boy? I said in the letter that I was doing this for the best…" she asked, looking up at him with tearful eyes.

"Raven…I couldn't let you do it…I couldn't just let the girl of my dreams walk out of my life and die just like that…I just couldn't let it happen Rae, I love you too much to just let you throw your life away like that." He answered, holding her cheek in his hand and caressing it softly.

"Beast Boy…"

Her sentence was cut off with another pair of lips pressing against hers.

The two stood there, lip locked in a deep, passionate kiss.

Raven, although in shock, was enjoying every minute of it. Never in a million years had she imagined that they would be doing something like this. Sure, she had dreamed, but had never really expected it to happen. But here she was, kissing the guy that had basically made her life whole, the guy that she loved.

Beast Boy was in absolute bliss. He was holding the love of his life, kissing her, he loved her and she loved him. This was the best day of the young Changeling's life. He had longed for this moment and now it was finally happening for him.

Both Titan's hearts were racing; neither would let the other pull away, even though they weren't planning on doing so. Raven's arms were draped round Beast Boy's neck and his were round her slim waist, holding her close.

Finally they pulled away rather reluctantly and stood in silence, holding each other.

"I'll never let you go Rae, I love you." Said Beast Boy, staring into her amethyst eyes with a soft expression.

"I love you too Beast Boy…"

And with that, the two shared one last kiss before heading inside hand-in-hand.

---

Raven's fears didn't come true, her and her friends overcame the prophesy and lived to tell the tale. Raven and Beast Boy remained deeply in love with each other and looked forward to spending the rest of their lives together…although they didn't know what the future had in store for them…

**So what didja think? Was it good? Bad? Bloody awful?**

**Oh, and also, one of my classmates read this and said I should write a sequel since the last line is like a semi-cliffhanger, so…**

**Yeah…tell me if ya want a sequel! **

**You know what to do…**

**Review!**

**- Forever-Doing-Homework**


End file.
